


You'll Always Be Safe With Me

by RieltheWolf



Series: Your Protector [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Benny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nightmares, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieltheWolf/pseuds/RieltheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The after math of 'I Promise') Dean has a nightmare about what the werewolf pack did to him but this time their replaced with the image of Benny. It's Benny's job to help reassure him none of that will ever happen to him again. (I suck at summaries :/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be Safe With Me

Dean grunted as Benny pushed him to the lifeless dirt floor of Purgatory and proceeded to kiss him hard on the lips. Dean complied with the unusually rough make out session and tried to wrap his arms around Benny neck. Benny, however, knocked his hands away and began to trail bruising kisses along his neck and jaw line. Dean squirmed uncomfortably and tried to move away from Benny.

“Benny? Benny can you-” His words were cut off when Benny crashed his lips against Dean’s roughly to silence him. When Benny stopped his assault on Dean’s lips he attacked his neck again sucking more bruises on to the freckled skin. Dean tried to move again but was held down by Benny’s weight. Benny’s hands began to wonder to Dean’s jean clad thighs and he started tearing at them like a starved tiger. Dean’s eyes widened and he started to grab at Benny’s hands.

“Benny, what are you doing? Stop!” 

Benny ignored him and trailed his hands up further to tug at the hem of his jeans. Dean kneed Benny in the groin and scrambled away as the vampire doubled over with a sharp snarl. He only got so far before he felt Benny leap onto his back, knocking him down in the process.

“You’re gonna regret that Deano.” Benny growled menacingly in Dean’s ear. Dean struggled harder under Benny only to be bit hard in the neck. Dean let out a scream of pain and felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Benny’s tongue licked lazily at the bleeding wound and it made Dean shudder in a mix of disgust and lust.   
“You taste good, Deano. I wonder if that tight pretty hole of yours is as warm and wet as your blood.” Dean choked back a sob of horror and began to struggle harder under Benny.  
“Now, now sugar. The more you struggle the less it’ll feel good. Just relax and let it happen.” Benny whispered in his southern drawl of a voice. Benny tore of Dean’s pants in a swift motion and leaving his ass and half hard cock exposed to the stale air of Purgatory’s atmosphere. Dean couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore as he felt two of Benny’s cold fingers enter him roughly. The friction the scissoring motion Benny created with his fingers burned horribly. Hot tears poured down Dean’s face as weakly continued to struggle against Benny.

“Please. Please s-stop, Benny.” Dean whispered weakly. Dean winced when he felt Benny’s fingers exit his burning channel and he slumped down on the floor in agony. Dean’s heart beat faster when he heard a zipper being pulled down and something long a thick slap wetly against his ass.   
“Now comes the fun part, Deano.” Benny sneered in a mockingly excited tone. He felt the weight of Benny’s cock leave the top of his ass only to feel in slammed roughly into his tight hole. Dean screamed even louder at the agonizing burn he felt is his already abused channel. Benny began to thrust in out of Dean with a ridiculous amount of speed. Dean began to sob harder as he felt something wet trickle down his inner thigh. He didn’t have to look to know it was blood. He heard Benny grunt each time he thrust back into him and he let out a sob as he heard Benny groan loudly when he came deep inside Dean. When Benny pulled out of Dean, he barely registered it. He was too busy sobbing and curling in on himself in shame and disgust. When darkness began to overtake his vision, he welcomed it with like a long lost friend. The last thing he saw were the deep red eyes of Benny that looked down at him like a piece of meat.

Dean gasped awake and looked around wildly at his surroundings. He was still in Purgatory.

“Deano?” He whirled around to stare at Benny who was leaning against a fallen tree with bark the color of ash. When Benny got up to move closer Dean scooted back farther only to have his back collide with a tree. 

“Dean, what’s wro-”

“Stay away from me!” Dean screamed. Benny immediately stopped and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Dean waited for Benny to make his move and attack him but when nothing happened he tried to control his erratic breathing.

“I’m gonna come a little closer; is that okay?” Benny asked cautiously. Dean fought hard with his brain but before he could stop himself he nodded a small yes. As Benny moved a little closer, Dean could see that Benny’s eyes were their normal blue, not the deep red he had seen earlier. Before he realized what was happening, Benny gently grabbed his shaking hand and pressed a light kiss on the front of it.

“Tell me what happened, Mon Cher.” Benny whispered. 

Dean swallowed loudly and avoided eye contact with Benny. 

“Was it another nightmare?” Dean nodded.

“Was it…was it the werewolf pack again?” Dean shuddered mentally at the memory of what those things did to him but he shook his head no.

“Can you tell me what it was about then?” Dean hesitated momentarily before turning to look back at Benny.

“It was about you.” If Benny was surprised, Dean couldn’t tell. He was also grateful for the fact Benny hadn’t immediately asked questions.

“Instead of…instead of the werewolves doing the…thing…it was...it was you.” Benny’s expression briefly turned to rage before quickly turning into a mix of sadness and a hit of rage.  
“Come here.” Benny said in a firm but gentle tone. Dean complied and fell into Benny’s warm embrace. Benny began rubbing circles onto Dean’s back and carding his hands through his hair.  
“I want you to listen to me,” Benny began in a firm voice, “It was just a nightmare. Nothing more. I would never do something like that to you. Never. I would sooner drink demon blood and decapitate myself before ever harming you in any way.” Benny briefly pulled back from the embrace to kiss Dean gently near his hair line before lying down with Dean’s head planted firmly on his chest. 

“Go to sleep, Deano. I’ll be right here, okay?” Dean nodded against Benny’s firm chest and closed his eyes. He began to feel extremely sleepy when Benny began carding his hands through his hair again. Before he gave into sleep he heard Benny whisper to him a soft tone, “You’ll always be safe with me. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed Back is much appreciated! Any mistakes are mine.


End file.
